Wait
by buzztart.minechin
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai oleh Oh Sehun. Demi Kim Jongin, dia rela menunggu selama apapun. / HunKai fanfiction / Happy reading, dude
1. Am I Stupid Enough?

Suara air shower yang mengucur deras terdengar dari sebelah selatan rumah seorang Oh Sehun. Mengalir perlahan bersama dengan warna merah pekat darah yang mulai berurai karena bercampur dengan air yang mengalir dan berakhir melingkar masuk ke sebuah lubang pembuangan yang ada di sebelah pojok kirinya.

Kim Jongin adalah seorang pemuda yang kini sedang merenggang nyawa di bawah kucuran deras air shower itu. Terduduk lemas dengan mulut yang terbuka, merasa hidungnya tak lagi kuat untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia mau.

 _Cutter_ putih yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, perlahan jatuh terkulai ikut bermandikan air. Sayatan di pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin tak mau berhenti untuk mengeluarkan darah sederas air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Air mata yang meleleh dari kedua pelupuk matanya tak bisa ia bedakan dengan air shower yang mengucur begitu deras, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing dan berat.

Sebuah pelukan ringkih ia rasakan saat pandangan matanya semakin memburam. Kesadaran gendang telinganya masih dapat menangkap suara pemuda yang ia rindukan memanggil-manggil namanya, dengan pilu.

Bukan.

Bukan suara itu yang ingin Jongin dengar.

Bukan suara tangisan pilu Sehun saat memanggil namanya yang ingin ia dengar sebelum ia merenggang nyawa.

Tapi semuanya sudah lebih dulu menggelap.

* * *

 **Wait**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Boys Love**

 **M**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **Member EXO © GOD**

* * *

"Lagi?! Kau menerima dan mengirim barang haram itu **lagi**?!" Jongin berteriak. Bibirnya bergetar geram, kedua matanya menatap Sehun tajam tak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, jangan pernah kau menyentuh apalagi mengirimkan barang itu! Berapa kali lagi aku harus menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, hah?!" Sehun terdiam saat Jongin melemparinya dengan rematan uang yang ia ambil dari dalam koper bawaan Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku?"

Sehun hanya membuang muka dan menutup kedua matanya, masih diam. Sudah biasa dengan kalapnya Jongin ketika dia membawa pulang sekoper uang dari hasil penjualan berkilo-kilo barang haram yang ia distribusikan; opium dan ganja yang akan dikirim ke Jepang dan diolah menjadi serbuk putih _pembangkit halusinasi_ ; narkoba.

"Kenapa? Kau mahasiswa S1 lulusan dari Universitas ternama... kau bisa mencari kerja yang lebih baik daripada harus menjual ganja dan opium..." Jongin menyeka airmatanya yang mulai meleleh dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar, "Sudah berapa kali kalian hampir tertangkap polisi?" Jongin mulai terisak.

"Kkam..."

"Diam disana dan jangan dekati aku!" Jongin menunjuk kaki Sehun yang bergerak maju selangkah dengan garang, matanya tetap menatap kedua mata Sehun yang terlihat sendu. Berbeda dengan matanya yang memicing tajam mengandung kilat kemarahan yang amat sangat pada Sehun. Sehun hanya kembali terpaku, tak berani melangkah maju melihat Jongin yang makin kalap. Mulutnya yang terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia katupkan kembali dengan niatan tidak ingin Jongin malah makin marah padanya.

Airmata masih mengalir deras di pipi Jongin saat dia menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya menunjuk kaki Sehun. Kembali Jongin menyekanya dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan pipinya yang makin memerah karena ulah sengaja tangannya. "Aku disini menunggumu dengan was-was, khawatir... aku takut kau tertangkap oleh polisi dan dipenjara. Aku... aku takut kau meninggalkanku..." mulut Jongin berucap seiringan dengan isakan keras yang lolos disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Bisakah kau, _―_

Menuruti ucapanku meskipun itu hanya sekali?" Jongin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan airmatanya keluar mengguyur pipi gembilnya. Membiarkan Sehun tahu bagaimana khawatirnya dia jika Sehun tertangkap oleh polisi. Meskipun selama 3 tahun Sehun sudah menjadi distributor dan terbukti belum pernah masuk penjara, Jongin tetap saja masih takut. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, termasuk dengan Sehun yang tertangkap polisi dan ditahan dengan tuduhan pengiriman ganja dan opium ilegal, yang faktanya memang seperti itu.

Jongin berjalan mundur, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang melemas ke tembok di belakangnya dan merosot ke bawah dengan perlahan. "Berhentilah... aku mohon..."

Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin dengan perlahan, tak peduli jika sepatu yang ia kenakan menginjak uang haram yang dia peroleh. Toh uang itu sebenarnya tak berarti lebih dari seorang Kim Jongin yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia berjongkok di depan Jongin dengan pelan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

Isakan Jongin juga mulai berkurang seiring dengan tangan Sehun yang mengangkat kepala Jongin dengan menangkup pipi kirinya. Mata sendu itu kini tak lagi menatap mata yang penuh amarah, tetapi kini sedang menatap mata yang penuh keputus-asaan. 8 tahun Sehun dan Jongin bersama, 3 tahun Sehun bekerja sebagai penjual opium dan ganja ilegal, 2 tahun lalu Jongin mulai memberontak dengan pekerjaan yang Sehun lakukan.

Selama 2 tahun ini Jongin selalu mengulang kata berbeda dengan makna yang yang sama, menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya menjual _barang_. Tapi Sehun tidak mau menggubris, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Sehun tidak peduli, pikir Jongin. 1 tahun setelah Sehun menjajal pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang banyak tersebut, Sehun hampir tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian dan beruntung dia bisa kabur sementara anak buahnya lah yang tertangkap. Jongin yang menyadari Sehun keceplosan, mulai melarang Sehun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk bekerja dengan cara lain. Tapi Sehun selalu saja pulang ke rumah dengan membawa sekoper penuh uang saat kemarin malamnya pergi dari rumah tanpa berpamitan padanya.

Sehun tentu tahu jika dia tidak pergi keluar rumah dengan mengendap-endap, Jongin akan melarangnya pergi dan bisa saja mengamuk saat itu juga demi melarang Sehun. Jadi Sehun lebih memilih untuk pergi bekerja secara diam-diam dan kembali ke rumah dengan mempersiapkan mental yang lebih kuat. Lebih kuat daripada saat dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan pihak kepolisian yang akan menjebloskannya ke penjara–ini hanya dalam bayangannya saja.

Sehun perlahan menghapus linangan airmata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya pelan. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, Kkam. Aku berjanji," mata yang putus asa itu mulai terlihat berharap,

"Sungguh? Janji?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Aku berjanji. Tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang terakhir."

Jongin terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng keras, "Tidak, jangan..."

"Ada barang yang tertinggal dan aku harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, sayang"

"Secepat mungkin seperti apa yang kau maksud? Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin, "Jika kau memang ingin aku benar-benar berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, beri aku waktu hingga besok. Besok malam aku akan mengirim barang yang tertinggal dan aku berjanji padamu besok malam adalah pengirimanku yang terakhir."

Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir. Apakah jika Jongin mengizinkan Sehun bekerja–untuk yang terakhir–besok, Sehun akan kembali ke rumah? Kembali ke rumah dengan jaminan selamat?

Tapi siapa yang akan menjamin itu? Jongin? Sehun? Anak buah Sehun? Atau Bosnya Sehun? Atau mungkin pihak kepolisian? Kalau pihak kepolisian, tentu saja Sehun dijamin _selamat_ dari pelukan Jongin yang begitu erat.

Pilihan mana yang lebih tepat?

"Dengarkan aku..." Sehun kembali mengangkat kepala Jongin menghadap ke wajahnya,

"Tunggu aku pulang, ok?"

Wajah Jongin memelas, pelupuknya kembali penuh dengan airmata lalu dengan pelan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Jongin, kemudian memeluknya erat. Jongin balas memeluk Sehun tak kalah erat, menumpahkan seluruh airmatanya di bahu kokoh Sehun. Sehun masih mempertahankan senyumnya sembari menciumi surai Jongin.

Masing-masing dari mereka melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang mereka lakukan. Sehun kembali dengan perlahan menghapus linangan airmata yang tersisa di pipi Jongin, mengangkup kedua pipi itu kemudian berkata, "Kau sangat jelek, Kkamjong." Sehun berkata setengah tertawa, Jongin hanya diam saja. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sembab Jongin dan mencium kedua belah bibir yang telah membengkak itu perlahan.

Bibir Jongin yang menebal dan berwarna lebih _pink_ akibat dari tangisannya, terasa sangat manis di indra pengecap Sehun yang kini menjilatinya dengan hati-hati, takut-takut jika salivanya meluber keluar dari bagian bibir Jongin.

Jongin-pun tak mau kalah aktif. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sehun untuk makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Bibirnya ia katupkan hingga lidah Sehun terjepit diantaranya. Jongin perlahan meremas lidah Sehun dengan mulutnya pelan, naik, naik, naik, semakin naik hingga bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Sehun yang membuat keduanya kini kembali saling melumat.

Kaki Jongin yang entah secara otomatis atau bagaimana bisa melingkar dengan pas di pinggang Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin mudah mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Tanpa melepaskan lumatan yang mereka lakukan, Sehun menahan pantat Jongin dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk di sofa single.

"Kau makin enteng, Kkam." Sehun berkata saat lumatan mereka terlepas karena Sehun yang agak kesusahan duduk di sofa.

"Beri aku _makan_ kalau begitu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tetesan darah mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju UGD dari belakang. Robekan baju yang Sehun kenakan untuk mengikat luka sayat di pergelangan kiri Jongin tak dapat lagi membantu. Zi Tao, teman Jongin dan Sehun, mengikuti langkah tergesa Sehun dari belakang dengan kesibukannya mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya dan mulai mengganti robekan baju Sehun di tangan Jongin dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

Ranjang kantil tiba-tiba muncul dari persimpangan yang Sehun lewati bersama dengan dua perawat wanita yang ikut tergesa, seakan mereka memiliki telepati untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang membutuhkan ranjang itu saat ini. Dengan sigap Sehun menidurkan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang tersebut. Tao masih fokus dengan sapu tangan di pergelangan tangan Jongin yang mulai muncul bercak darah, perlahan meluber dan makin merembes hingga kembali menetes ke lantai dingin rumah sakit.

Ranjang yang Jongin tiduri mulai masuk ke ruang UGD. Salah satu perawat berbalik menahan tubuh Sehun dan Zi Tao yang akan masuk ke ruang UGD sembari berkata "Tolong tunggu di luar ruangan." lalu perawat tersebut masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Tao mundur dan mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi tunggu tepat di depan pintu ruang UGD tersebut sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa diam mematung sembari menatap nanar pintu putih yang baru saja dibanting sang perawat wanita. Tao menatap jemari kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah amis.

"Zhong Ren..."

Tao mengucap lirih nama China Jongin sembari menundukkan kepalanya, dengan kedua siku yang menjadi tumpuan di atas pahanya. Darah Jongin di tangan Tao makin mengering dan dia hanya menatapnya kosong tanpa ada niat untuk membersihkannya. Sehun sendiri masih mematung di depan pintu. Perasaan kesal, menyesal dan marah teraduk menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Kesal karena perjalan dari rumahnya menuju ke rumah sakit terlalu lama, menyesal karena dia adalah pihak utama yang membuat Jongin melakukan bunuh diri, dan marah merasakan betapa bodohnya Jongin yang mencoba bunuh diri.

Sehun memukul tembok putih rumah sakit dengan kepalan tangannya,

"Bodoh..."

.

.

* * *

.

 _._

Di malam hari setelah Sehun berhasil meredakan amukan Jongin, mereka kembali berakhir di atas ranjang. Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang tertidur pulas setelah mereka bercinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan setelan casual ditambah syal hangat hadiah dari Jongin, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke tempat _'itu'_. Dengan keyakinan maximal, setelah pengirimannya yang terakhir ia berencana akan berkata semuanya pada sang boss bahwa ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya menjual opium dan ganja.

Tapi malam itu adalah malam tersial dalam hidup Sehun. Belum ada setengah _barang_ yang terangkut oleh kapal, kelompok Sehun keburu terkepung oleh pihak kepolisian. Anak buah Sehun yang biasa dijadikan penjaga ternyata lengah dan membuat pihak kepolisian menjadi sangat mudah menangkap mereka. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Yang benar saja?

Urutan peristiwa yang harusnya terjadi adalah; Sehun melakukan pengiriman, Sehun berkata pada boss bahwa dia keluar, Akhirnya bossnya merelakannya untuk keluar walau ragu, Sehun pulang ke rumah, bertemu Jongin, berkata pada Jongin bahwa dia sudah keluar kemudian memulai kembali kebahagiaan mereka dari 0.

Dan itu sangat-sangat terbalik dari fakta yang Sehun dapatkan.

Hanya sebuah ekspektasi.

Sungguh, lebih baik Sehun digebuki oleh anak buah bossnya ketika dia mengundurkan diri daripada harus tertangkap polisi seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Sial. Sial.

Sehun diam, bungkam. Dia benar-benar tidak berbicara sepatah katapun ketika Polisi bertanya padanya. Mau kepalanya dipukul sampai berapa kali, Sehun tetap diam. Sehun di paksa berdiri dan Polisi lain mulai mencari sesuatu di bagian saku celananya, sebuah dompet. Si polisi membuka dompet Sehun dengan cekatan dan kembali mencari sesuatu.

"Hei bisu, apa kau tidak punya kartu penduduk?" Sehun masih diam dengan _poker face_ nya, tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, dia benar-benar diam. Si polisi yang merasa diabaikan, melempar dompet yang ia pegang tepat ke muka Sehun, "Aish, bodohnya aku berbicara pada orang bisu sepertimu"

Sehun dikirim ke balik jeruji besi malam itu juga. Sendirian.

"Aaishh" mengacak rambutnya geram, Sehun sengaja tidak membawa ponselnya ketika penjualan–kebiasaan barunya agar Jongin tidak berusaha menghubunginya. Tapi sekarang Sehun sangat-sangat membutuhkan ponselnya.

Ponsel.

Ponsel.

Ponsel sialan.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan?"

.

.

.

Baru seminggu kemudian Sehun bisa bebas dari jeruji besi dingin dan mencekam yang sempat menjadi tempat persinggahannya itu.

Mungkin malam ditangkapnya dia bukanlah bukanlah malam tersial untuk Sehun, malah malam terberuntung. Ada seorang polisi yang menawarkannya ponsel untuknya–kebetulan polisi itu _pemasok_. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Pemerintah tidak pernah berubah, iya 'kan?

"Bahkan polisi saja bisa jadi pemasok," ucap Kris, pengacara terkenal sekaligus sahabat baik Zi Tao. Dia memberi tepukan s _elamat keluar dari jeruji_ pada Sehun. "Entahlah, biarkan saja," Sehun berucap sok cuek.

"Kau biarkan saja tapi nyatanya kau berhutang budi pada polisi pemasok," Zi Tao berbisik, Kris tertawa kecil.

"Diam kau, hitam" Sehun sarkatik.

"Jadi kemana tujuanmu sekarang? Pulang?"

Zi Tao memukul perut Kris pelan, "Tentu saja dia akan pulang, kemudian bertemu dengan Baby Jongin tercinta" Zi Tao berjalan di depan mereka, berjalan mundur.

"Jongin sudah tau kalau aku masuk penjara?"

"Entah." –Kris

"Sudah," Zi Tao menjawab dengan enteng,

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Buagh**

"Brengsek!"

1 pukulan telak ia dapatkan di pipi kirinya, Sehun jatuh tersungkur.

"–ercayakan adikku padamu, berani-beraninya kau membuatnya terluka seperti itu!" orang kalap itu mengangkat kakinya, berniat menendang tubuh Sehun yang sudah jatuh. Tapi kakinya hanya menendang angin karena dengan sigap Zi Tao merangkul lengannya dan membawanya mundur. Dia itu Park Chanyeol–kakak tiri Jongin.

"Chan Lie-ge, tenanglah," Zi Tao kewalahan merangkul lengan Chanyeol yang masih memberontak; menendang angin. Kemudian ada Kyungsoo–kekasih Chanyeol ikut menenangkan Chanyeol yang masih mengucap sumpah serapah untuknya.

Sehun dibantu bangun oleh Jongdae, teman Zi Tao yang lain; yang artinya teman Jongin juga. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa ngilu, "Ya," kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, sebaiknya kau duduk," Sehun kembali dibantu oleh Jongdae untuk duduk, kemudian Jongdae duduk di sebelahnya. Amarah Chanyeol sepertinya sudah mereda karena tak ada sumpah serapah lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya; Chanyeol sudah duduk tenang dengan bahu Kyungsoo sebagai tempatnya menangis.

Chanyeol punya masalah dengan mengontrol emosi–untuk informasi saja.

Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol; yang sama hitamnya seperti Jongin. Zi Tao terduduk disebelah Jongdae, berkeringat. Dia menghela napas sangat cepat–kekuatan Chanyeol sungguh besar dengan tinggi badan 187 cm itu. Sehun menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya; memijat pelan dahinya.

Andai saja Sehun menuruti Jongin dan tetap berada di rumah, dia tidak akan sampai tertangkap polisi.

Jongin tak akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"** **Kim Jongin koma."**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayo hidup bersamaku, Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

HiHiHi!  
Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya publish setelah hiatus sekian lama.  
Niatnya ceritanya berchapter sih wkwkwk–ini ff berchapter pertama yang saya buat. Biasanya saya nulis cerita oneshoot biar gak gampang kehilangan mood dan cepat end.

Tapi, ya, mood nulis malah muncul di tengah-tengah kesibukan saya menuju hari H berangkat prakerin. Sebenarnya ini draft dari 2014 dan saya putuskan untuk ngerombak HeHeHe, tapi gapapa lah ya, jangan salahkan saya yang gabut dan pada akhirnya nemu ff ini kemudian banyak ide yang muncul di otak cimit ini.

Last,

 **Review, Please?**


	2. You

.

Kepala sekolah masih saja mengoceh tentang beruntungnya anak kelas 1 yang sudah diterima di sekolah ini–di sekolahnya. Sekolah Sehun bukanlah sekolah yang asal-asalan, tapi bukan juga sekolah yang kelas _bintang 5_. Tapi tetap, sekolahnya ini adalah sekolah favorit di kota dan Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Sehun bersekolah disini karena Ayahnya yang dipindahkan dari penempatan kerjanya, tidak ada faktor lain.

Oh Sehun adalah murid yang masuk peringkat 5 besar murid yang memiliki test terbaik, dan Kepala sekolahnya masih saja mengoceh panjang kali lebar.

* * *

 **Wait**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Boys Love**

 **M**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **warn: lilbit frontal sex!HunBaek**

 **EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **Member EXO © GOD**

* * *

Hari-hari sekolahnya terkesan biasa meskipun dia memiliki teman yang asyik. Setiap Sabtu malam, Sehun akan menghabiskan dunianya bersama teman-temannya–bukan teman-teman sekolahnya, pergi clubbing. Menonton wanita dan lelaki telanjang yang menari pole dance–s _triptease_ meskipun umurnya sendiri belum genap 18 tahun.

Terima kasih pada Kim Minseok dan Zhang Yixing–teman lama Sehun yang kini berumur 23 tahun yang sudah membawanya kembali ke dunia yang membuat Sehun benar-benar terpuaskan.

" _Kau menikmatinya?_ " Minseok berteriak; bertanya saat pertama kali dia mengajak Sehun pergi clubbing.

" _Ya,_ " Sehun menjawab dengan berteriak juga, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan saat ini, saat Sehun tengah terduduk manis di sebuah sofa di balik bilik entah nomor berapa, dia seperti melihat sesosok lelaki yang dia kenal.

Sehun terus menamatkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang memakai hem bermotif kotak-kotak dan celana pensil yang ketat dengan kaki pendeknya.

Oh,

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya dan sekaligus anak yang masuk bersamanya dalam 'Murid yang masuk 5 besar dalam test'–dia tahu itu, karena Baekhyun sendiri yang membicarakannya sewaktu perkenalan pertama di kelas mereka.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Yixing bertanya padanya saat melihat Sehun seperti memandangi sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada teman sekelasku disini, hyong." Kemudian, Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiri. Sehun dengan santai menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan menemukan bahwa dia tidak salah orang. "Oh Sehun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baek?" Sehun bertanya seperti biasa; agak berteriak, Baekhyun kemudian memasang raut wajah tidak mengerti,

"Hah?" ternyata suara dari musik di club ini sudah meredam suaranya. Lagu yang dimainkan memang terdengar lebih _hardcore_ dari lagu biasanya. Sehun yang tidak mau menghabiskan suaranya lebih-lebih, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan seketika dia bisa menghirup _scent_ parfum yang digunakan Baekhyun.

Sangat manis dan...

Wow

"Kau sedang apa disini, Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

"Ahhh–Se.. hun–Yaaahh mmhh"

Badan Byun Baekhyun saat ini sedang terhentak naik turun, dengan penis Sehun yang terus membobol _manhole_ nya. Posisi _uke on top_ ini benar-benar memuaskan Oh Sehun yang notabene lebih suka _bekerja_ di 'atas'. "Seh–hun–Aahhh!"

Dan lagi, ujung penis Sehun terus menumbuk seonggok daging yang ada di _dalam_ Baekhyun secara brutal hingga kedua tangan yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Penis Sehun masih menerobos masuk ke dalamnya dan Baekhyun masih terus mendesahkan nama Sehun hingga lehernya dialiri keringat dan salivanya sendiri. "Yeaah–feel so good–Ooh, God! Sehun-Sehun-Sehun!"

" _Change the position, darling_ "

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari dalamnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengarahkan penis Sehun di depan manholenya yang sempit, kemudian mendorong _barang_ itu masuk dan kembali menumbuk _sweetspot_ nya.

"Aaahh–uunghh..."

Badan Baekhyun kembali terhentak naik turun dengan cepat. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _bitchy_ seorang Byun Baekhyun yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang maniak _uke-on-top-sex_. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sempurna dengan mulut terbuka dan terus mendesahkan namanya.

 **SLAP SLAP SLAP**

Suara khas gesekan antara kulit pahanya dengan pantat Byun Baekhyun terdengar nyaring di telinga Oh Sehun. _Oh_... Sehun benar-benar ingin memperkosa lelaki di atasnya sekarang juga–sebenarnya, dia sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Sehun memainkan jemarinya di dada Baekhyun. Dia memelintir puting si _puppy_ yang terlihat makin nafsu dibuatnya. Sehun menekan puting _pink_ itu, kemudian membuat gerakan melingkar yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar melayang, "Annghhh–Sehunn–"

"Feeling good, _bitch_?" Sehun sudah menjauhkan jemarinya dari dada Baekhyun, kemudian mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun. Sehun menghentakkan penisnya sekali, dengan keras, yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun melayang karena ujung penis Sehun menumbuk _sweetspot_ nya dengan sangat keras pula.

"Aahh–Yess,–Aah ah ahh!"

Sehun menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat dan tubuh Baekhyun terhentak makin keras karenanya, "A-aku... keluarr... –Aaahh..." Baekhyun kembali c _umming_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan Sehun kali ini juga merasakan penisnya akan 'datang'

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya dan mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dengan kuat, "Aaahh..." kemudian mendesah nikmat karena cum pertamanya yang datang di dalam hole Byun Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Semalam, setelah selesai melakukan _seks_ – _yang_ – _nikmat_ – _dan_ – _wow_ dengan Byun Baekhyun, mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakannya tapi tidak untuk melupakannya.

Dan pagi harinya, saat Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti teman sekelas yang tidak pernah _menghabiskan malam_ bersama. Masih saling menyapa dan bahkan masuk dalam kelompok kerja yang sama.

Dan obrolan mereka semalam masih membekas di otak Sehun, saat Baekhyun membicarakan tentang 'si peringkat 1'.

.

.

 _"_ _Kim Jongin?"_

 _Baekhyun yang berada di pelukan Sehun mengangguk, "Hm. Kau tidak tahu? Meskipun cupu begitu, dia termasuk terkenal di sekolah kita."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu, anak yang meraih peringkat 1 dalam test? Kim Jongin itu?" Sehun masih tidak percaya, "Iya. Kau pikir ada berapa anak di sekolah kita yang bernama Kim Jongin?" nada suara Baekhyun mulai kesal._

 _"_ _Kau terlalu cuek dengan sekitarmu,_ sih _, jadi tidak tahu betapa terkenalnya laki-laki cupu itu."_

 _"_ _Aku bukannya cuek. Aku hanya tidak peduli." Sehun menggendikkan bahunya pelan._

 _"_ _Sama saja, bodoh!" Baekhyun menarik napasnya agar lebih tenang dalam menghadapi teman sekelasnya yang cuek_ – _tak_ – _cuek satu ini._

 _"_ _Aku sebenarnya pernah menyukainya dan mendekatinya. Yah, tapi dia terlalu_ – _entah, mungkin pemalu ataukah tidak peduli dan sepertinya dia mengetahui niatku juga,_ sih _, dia jadi diam saja waktu ku ajak mengobrol. Dan membuatku tidak tertarik padanya lagi."_

.

.

Saat bel jam masuk berbunyi, Sehun memutuskan untuk membolos kelas dan pergi ke atap sekolah. Pelajaran sejarahnya diisi dengan guru _killer_ dan Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu, karena pelajaran sejarah benar-benar membosankan dan membuatnya mengantuk.

Saat menaiki anak tangga, Sehun mendengar suara isakan. Sehun pikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja, tapi makin dekat Sehun dengan celah tembok, suara itu terdengar makin keras. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik tembok dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, duduk dengan memeluk lutunya, dan menangis.

Sehun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, sebenarnya niatnya naik ke atap sekolah ini hanya untuk tidur; menghindari pelajaran sejarah yang membuatnya mengantuk dan firasatnya sekarang jadi tidak enak. "Hei,"

Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat saat lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya babak belur seperti baru saja dipukuli. Sudut bibirnya juga mengalir darah segar, dan juga airmata yang mengalir di pipinya membuatnya seperti menangis darah. Korban bully, ternyata.

Kemudian, lelaki itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, menangis tidak akan membuat luka-lukamu hilang. Kau bisa berjalan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati lelaki itu. Mungkin karena suara sepatunya yang membentur ubin terdengar keras, lelaki itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. "Ja–jangan... Jangan mendekat!"

Tangisan lelaki itu semakin keras, Sehun tidak peduli dan berjongkok di hadapan lelaki itu, "Ku tanya, kau bisa berjalan?"

Tapi lelaki itu masih memasang wajah ketakutan dan menangis dengan keras. Punggungnya makin menyudut ke sudut tembok dengan tubuh gemetar. Sehun hanya berharap tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar tangisan dan teriakan anak ini. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu,"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo, ku antar ke UKS."

 **TBC**

* * *

haloha:V saya back lagi wkwkwk meskipun sudah lama.

untuk yang menunggu lanjutan fanfic ini, selamat membaca, yaaa:v (meskipun ficnya seperti _anu_ dan kurang memuaskan wkwkwk)


End file.
